Boarding school and trouble
by Jigoku Pie
Summary: Integra is forced to go to boarding school as her father runs out of time to teach her. It may just be possible she learns more than just your average maths and science...possibly from a boy with sharp teeth...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Shoot, oh shoot oh shooty shoot shoot!" The girl barrel charged down the marble stairs, leaping five at a time. She tripped, lurched forwards dangerously and then regained her balance. "Dam it, dam it _dam it!"_

She hit the bottom in a crouch, shrugging on a navy green jacket as she veered down the left corridor, full speed again. "I'm SO dead!" Digging in her heel to the royal red carpet beneath her she took a sharp left, then a right, and then another. It continued like this for some time, blond, practically white, hair flowing behind her as if trying to keep up with the girl. Piercing blue eyes now wide with panic sat behind silver lensed round glasses.

.

She skidded to a halt outside a large wooden door, quickly flattening her crumpled skirt, straightening her glasses and taking a deep breath before entering. A man with the same piercing blue eyes looked up, a strong chin hidden behind a well-kept greying beard, lines embedded in his face, more from maintaining his usual serious composure than from age.

"Integra, you are late."

"Yes sir, sorry farther."

.

...

.

"A boarding school." She repeated flatly.

"Yes dear. Jane Parker's boarding school to be exact."

Integra stared back for few moments. "…Is this because I was late?"

He gave a small chuckle and stood from his desk. "Of course not. I wouldn't make such a rash decision on account of your tardiness."

Integra slumped slightly in her chair as he walked around to stand in front of her. A _boarding_ school. With _other_ pupils, and teachers other than her farther. She slumped even more, and other pupils, oh great. Integra had never been one to interact with many children her own age, other than a little girl called Brittany and that was just one of the maid's children. That was years ago though.

.

"You start on Monday."

Her head sprung up. "Pardon?" She cried. "This Monday following? Or Monday in a few months' time?"

He leant back against the desk and raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "I suppose I should start packing then."

He nodded. "That would be wise." She was silent. "You must understand dear, I don't have the time to teach you as much as I would love to. I intend to send you our regular vampiric lessons over e-mail every night and you are always able to call me. You know full well the responsibility of this job."

Integra nodded, now looking him in the eyes. "Of course farther, A responsibility I will one day take up."

He smiled. "Indeed."

.

She clicked her heels together a few times and then said. "Sooo, does this mean no lessons for today? The news was very abrupt after all and a lot to take in all at once!"

He snorted. "I think you can take it."

"I rather feel like swooning actually."

"Then I'll have Walter prepare a cushion for your fall. Notify me when it happens because until then!" He picked up a red book with MATHS at the top. "Simultaneous equations!"

Integra groaned.


	2. First day

Been a while since i've posted anything new so...hey! Hows it going =) Heres the new chapter hope you guys enjoy! Please review if you have the time!

* * *

Monday. 8:25

.

"Oh god." She stood in front of the limo at the front of the school gates, staring, wide eyed at the obscenely large school in front of her. Either side of her were two of the main blocks running parallel with each other and joining at a large clock tower at the other end of the court yard. The smell of freshly cut grass brought her attention to the neat flower beds surrounding the large courtyard, enclosed by tight rectangles of well-preserved green grass. Light grey stone slabs paved the square, the sky was a naked expanse of azure, the sun glowing proudly above her. Children from all different years ran to meet their friends. Boys sitting on the grass talking casually about their holidays and girls giggling on benches as a group of middle-aged female teachers chatted all to eagerly with a far younger male teacher.

.

Silence…then Integra spun on the spot and yanked at the car door. "I want to go home!" She shouted. Walter stood behind, waiting patiently. "Now now, Mam, your farther would be awfully disappointed if you came back so soon."

"I don't care!" She cried. "We don't even have lessons today! It's a stupid _social_ event! Can't we just go home and come back tomorrow?"

He gave a small cough. "It would help if you met your peers' mam."

Integra groaned, clawing at the door with her finger nails. "Tell him I really _did_ swoon then, no, I got run over! Yes that's it!" She yanked again. "Why won't this car door OPEN!"

Walter sighed, pressing a button on the car keys which sent the door flinging open, Integra with it. She cried out in triumph and scrambling to her feet, dived into the car.

"Very well." Said Walter. "I just assumed the future heir of Hellsing would have had a better resolve than this. Ah well, what a pity."

There was silence for a few seconds and then a sulky Integra climbed pitifully out of the car.

"You said that on purpose."

"Why of course mam." He closed the door behind her and opened the driver's door. "It didn't just fall out my mouth."

"My bags?"

"Delivered earlier mam. All has been taken care of! I suggest you find reception, introduce yourself and start from there. Good luck Integra!" With that he closed the door and drove of leaving Integra to stand perfectly still, once again staring in terror at the school.

…

Not wanting to look foolish she moved forwards, forgetting temporarily how to walk and merely stumbling. She up-righted herself quickly and began walking quicker towards reception (the building with the large clock on it). She had made it half way across the courtyard when suddenly there was a cry "HEADS UP." She turned quickly, only to find a round black and white blur heading straight for her face. "Eepe." Was all that escaped before she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact…nothing.

.

She waited some more and then opened her eyes, jolting backwards from the boy whose face was mere inches from her own. His skin was tanned, he wore the usual school attire, black shoes, trousers and a white shirt and tie, only he had taken it upon himself to improve the school look with a navy blue hat. His face also adorned snake bites, a nose ring _and_ one under his eye. _I could have sworn the rule book said no piercings_. Was of course her first thought, the second being _why is he looking at me like that?_

.

"What!" He crowed. She jumped back. "Ch'a not even gonna say thank you? What a little bitch!" It was then she realised the stationary ball in his hand.

"Oh." She frowned at being called a bitch. "Thanks…I suppose."

He grinned nastily letting the ball drop as two other boys ran up to collect it. Integra didn't notice the worried glances from either of them, instead still staring at Jan's snake bites.

"Ya know." He walked towards her, hands in pockets and slouching. "If you want a taste." She continued to back away. "All ya gotta do is say." He lurched forwards grabbing her school blouse and yanking her forwards. "You're new here right? No worries, names Jan and I can get friendly _real_ fast."

She froze, this wasn't supposed to happen. It was her first day for god sake! "Come on bitch." He lent closer. "You owe me after all!" Rage suddenly flooded her and she snarled, about to tell him where to go shove her debt, only for it to turn into a yelp as a hand slid swiftly up her leg, crumpling her skirt upwards as well.

.

She shot back with a yelp just to be pulled back by an arm around her waist pulling her flush against him. He laughed and her anger fuelled her as she shoved as hard as she could sending him staggering back onto his arse. She wanted to say something smart but could only come up with a tight, "good day!" before she turned away.

"Oh no ya don't." She clenched her hands in rage and turned on the spot. She gasped, his eyes were burning red, his face livid, his own fist clenched and heading straight at her face.

.

It happened quickly. A blur, a foot, a shout and the boy was sent sprawling (again), hands covering his own face. Integra's mouth went limp. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Good day?" Her head turned first and then her eyes tore away from Jan and to the new boy standing in front of her. He was a good foot taller than her, missing his tie completely, raven black hair framing a well-defined, if a little pale, face. She noticed he was staring at her and he was…smirking? She suddenly felt very defensive again.

"That's the best you could up with? Good day?" His voice was deep and smooth, and had it not been that Integra was royally pissed at that moment she might have stopped and noticed more. As it was she growled quietly. "I'm guessing you're here to harass me as well?"

"You WHORE!" Both figures turned to Jan who was sitting upright now, blood pumping from his slightly bent nose, the red slowly spreading across his shirt like wild fire.

.

"Ignore him." Said the other boy turning back to her. "And you would be?"

She noticed that he was _also_ staring at her as the Jan had, although a little more subtly this time. None the less. "Integra. Now if you please, I really would like to find my room."

He smirked again. "I can always show you to your room if you'd like. I'd ask to help you undress as well buuut." His eyes flickered down." "It seems you've already started."

"What?" She looked down, her skirt was just the same as everyone else's, mid-thigh four inches from the knee. She squealed. It so happened that Jan's exploring of her legs had driven up one side of her skirt far beyond her knees and to just blow her pant line, displaying a very long, smooth, _uncovered_ , leg. She yanked it down, her face burning. He chuckled. "Shame, anyway, about your room…"

"NO!" She practically screamed. "You're just the same as THAT little rat over there. Now thank you for your help but as I said before, GOOD DAY!"

He smirked as he watched her dash across the playground and through the doors of reception.

"Interesting" He murmured.

There was the sound of scrabbling and he turned in time so save another fist being sent his way from the boy with snake bites.

"For god's sake man give over." He twisted his arm, turning him around in the process and shoved him away again. The boy snarled and turned quickly.

"You piss me of real bad you _know_ that."

Glancing over the angry teen's shoulder at a teacher coming their way the boy grimaced. _I guess sometimes you have to let them win_ … This time he let the fist connect with his cheek and grinned as the teacher screamed his opponent's name.

"It's always so easy."


	3. Science

3rd chapter! Hope you like it =)

Luckily for Integra her farther had paid to have a separate room without a roommate. Just as well because Integra couldn't take much more interaction with people. Integra had found reception as Walter had said, been handed her schedule and been introduced to the girl whom would show her around. She certainly seemed chirpy enough, asking Integra questions, never waiting for an answer and charging on with details of her own life. Integra now knew her dad was a cop, her mum didn't work, she was an only child, her favorite colour was blue, she loved animals and something about wanting to join the police force when she was older. Integra snorted as she collapsed onto her bed. Sure, she'd be the best there was, talking the robbers into boredom they'd practically beg to be put in prison! She sighed. She knew she wasn't being very nice, but those boys had really peed her off. Jan and…what was the others name. She didn't want to talk to any other people, the skirt incident having embarrassed her far too much.

.

There was a knock on the door and Integra was tempted to ignore it completely. No, she was a Hellsing and dam her pride she would _not_ hide! She stood and opened the door, withholding a groan.

"Hello!" It was that girl again.

"Hello." Integra replied stiffly. There was silence, and then. "Was there something?"

Suddenly the girl looked rather sad. "It was just that I heard about what happened on the playground."

Integra frowned. Play ground? How old was this girl?

By the size of her bust it was clear she wasn't exactly in preschool, but her large innocent blue eyes stated otherwise.

"I'm sorry what was your name again?" Integra asked.

"Oh! Seras!" She beamed. "Can I come in?"

"Er, I guess…"

Seras beaming bounding in and plonking herself down on the bed. "And yeah, about the playground." She looked sad again. "Sorry about all that. Valentine can be a real jerk sometimes. When I'm a policewomen I'm going to stop all that!"

Integra sighed closing the door and sitting down next to her. "Valentine?"

"Yeah, Jan Valentine, guy with the hat. I'm pretty sure he's going nowhere. Did I mention my dad was a police officer?"

"Yes, you did. Do you know anything about that other…wait, was?"

Seras nodded happily and collapsed back onto the bed, arms splayed. "Yep. He's sorta not anymore."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"He's dead."

"…Oh….I'm, sorry to hear that."

The girl jumped up from the bed making Integra jump. "Oh no, don't be! I was sad, but then I realised it just made me want to be like him even more. And I will!" She beamed again and Integra merely stared back. Maybe she had underestimated this girl.

…

They stayed in Integra's room all day chatting until she politely found a way to say she was to tired and needed sleep. Seras left promising to show Integra around later and she collapsed onto the bed. Pulling back the covers and wiggling under, she yawned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here, she just had to avoid that Jan and….what was that others boys name now? She pulled the covers up closer, it didn't matter, it's not as she even wanted to know.

.

…..

.

"Shoot shoot shoot!" She ran across the empty courtyard, at the same time desperately trying to comb out the last of the knots in her bed hair. "Dam dam _dam_." She made it into the far block, realising she still had to climb to floors to her science lab and cursed even harder. She growled. Missed breakfast and now I'm bloody late! She stopped outside the door, straightened her skirt, adjusted her glasses and walked in.

.

A plump, aging science teacher peered at her over the tops of half-moon glasses. "Miss Hellsing I presume?"

Integra nodded, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. "Yes sir, sorry I'm late sir. I couldn't find the classroom." She lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "You had all of breakfast Miss Hellsing."

She stood silently. "Never mind, try not to do so again. Take a seat at the back, if you can find it that is."

Integra waited until she'd sat down to scowl at him.

"Hello again." Integra's head whipped around and gaped at the boy sitting next to her. He was facing the front, his long black hair the same as it was yesterday, and strangely he was _still_ missing his tie. Integra quickly faced the front.

He continuing to look forwards. "Or should I say, good day?"

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" She hissed, copying down the date and title.

He smirked. "Thought it'd be fun to learn about titration. I go to _school_ here Teggy." He tutted. "And I thought you'd be a smart one."

She growled slightly. "Sod of."

He snorted.

.

It was only when they'd been given their assignments that Integra was allowed to stand and find a partner. Before the boy next to her could even speak she was walking towards the other side of the room…then.

"You're Hellsing?" Integra stopped short of Jan Valentine who had stepped into her path. "Integra Hellsing?" His tall figure loomed over her as he sneered down at the blond knight. Integra however had no intentions of being harassed again and neatly sidestepped him. He stepped in front of her again.

"Hey. I asked you a question bitch." He stepped roughly forwards shoving her backwards. She stumbled, but not before a firm hand was suddenly there on the small of her back, steadying her and preventing her from falling.

"Assignment's been set Valentine. The lady's with me."

This time there was no need to turn to see who it was, his smooth voice sent shivers down her spine as she stared coldly at Valentine. Despite not liking this boy, he seemed a dam sight better than Jan.

Jan smirked. "Alrigh', bitch has got security on the second day. I can deal with that." He stared at her then, anger flashing behind his eyes.

Before she could object to having "security" a loud voice boomed over the classroom. "Boys! Is there a problem?"

Both boys, eyes never leaving each other's, replied back stiffly. "No sir."

"Good. Find a partner and stop wasting time."

They did so and Integra could have sworn the teacher muttered something about 'testosterone'.

.

The boy grabbed Integra's hand and quickly led her away back to their table.

"You might want to stay away from him." He whispered.

She glared at him. "Until I was forced to I had no intention of going near _either_ one of you."

He looked at her through long ebony hair and smirked. "I shall enjoy your company whilst I can then. Feel free to pull the skirt trick again."

She growled and he responded with that irritating smirk.

"It's not often you see that much leg in school, most girls like to keep their assets hidden."

"As do I! It wasn't even my fault so don't bring it up again!"

He laughed. "I may need some persuasion to do that."

Jotting down the graph on the board Integra groaned. "Anything, just as long as you shut up."

He grinned. " _Any_ thing?

"Oh Christ you really are like Valentine." She muttered.

.

The first ten minutes dragged out slowly, tearing away tiny pieces of Integra's soul one bit at a time. The boy noticed Integra's boredom and started a hangman's game. She joined in up to the point the paper read-

"L _ G G Y – G I _ L!"

She snorted ungracefully and started one of her own.

He stopped when the paper read-

"A R _ E _ O L E"

-and laughed.

After that he toned down on the leg jokes, and besides the occasional remark, the lesson went quite smoothly. She looked across to see him turning their worksheet into a crane. The lesson went as such: making cranes: rock paper scissors games: aeroplane notes on Integre's… numerous assets:

Then the golden saviour of all children rang out sweetly across the school, well it was more of a shrill screech, but none the less Integra's saviour!

At the sound of the bell she shoved books, pencils and rubbers alike in one fell swoop into her bag and practically sprinted out of the room.

Grinning to herself she almost skipped down the hall for joy, eager to find her next classroom so she wasn't late _again_.

She turned a corner and suddenly her entire body was being shoved abruptly through a door and into a dark, small space-her favourite of all places to be! She barely let out a strangled "Wahhaa!" Before she felt a hand clamp tightly over her mouth.

"Shush." Came a smooth voice.

 _Bloody hell this has GOT to stop_. With this in mind she shook free her head and bit down as hard she could.

"Ahh!" He hissed. Now he slammed her body against the opposite wall, his cool demeanour lost and knocking the breath from her. Hands were planted either side of her head and someone's breath was cool on her face. She gasped for air.

"What the hell!" He snarled, face inches from her own. "was that for!" He crushed her small body with his own and she finally gasped in air.

"What the hell me? What the hell _you_!"

He smirked down at her. "I was saving your sorry arse _again_ from Jan." He lent forwards. "Guess the little girl doesn't need it."

She began to struggle against him, pushing his chest away. "You change pretty quick." She snarled, remembering his games in science.

He laughed softly leaning in to her face, lips mere centimetres apart. "You have no idea." As if to emphasise this he pushed his body further against her own, making her acutely aware that when she shifted, certain materials also rubbed. She swallowed, the heat rising to her face at his closeness.

"Get, _off_ me." She said, cold eyes tearing holes in his own dark ones, her face ridged as stone. He let her struggle for a few more moments before finally stepping back

She breathed heavily, quickly readjusting her clothes and crossing her arms defensively. "And what, pray _tell_ , was Jan Valentine about to do?"

.

He shrugged. "Don't know, because I was there to stop it."

She laughed mockingly. "Yeah right, you guys were way behind me!"

He cocked his head. "And yet here I am."

She stopped, defeated and then shook her head. "I don't care, either way you are _never_ to do that again."

He bowed his head a little. "As you wish."

She squinted at him. He really did change quickly.

She sniffed, leaning back against the wall, head down. He watched her. "…You did bite me."

"Hu? And that's a decent reason to..to"

He chuckled. "to do what?"

Maybe it's _you_ I need protection from, she thought to herself. She shook her head to clear it.

"You never told me your name."

He grinned. "Wanna look it up later hu?"

"Only so I know where to avoid you." She smiled sweetly.

He frowned at this. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Wait, WHAT!" She screeched, the boy recoiled, wincing at the sound. "That was bloody quick!"

"five minute break to find next lesson…"

"Five! What kind of school…where are you going?"

"To the next lesson…"

"Oh…right."

"You should probably follow actually."  
She groaned at the thought. "Fine."

.

Unlike him she looked both ways before hastily exiting the closet and walking next to him.

"Oh." He started. She looked up at him. "My name is Alucard by the way."

She frowned. "Alucard, an unusual name."

"No more so than Integra."

….


	4. Valantines

Hope you guys enjoy!

.

...

.

It turns out they didn't have the next lesson together, and she turned up late _again_ for her own. The register recorded her punctuality to each class, and as she was repeatedly late, this resulted in a detention.

.

The rest of the day went by slowly, Integra managing to avoid both Jan and Alucard. Detention came and went, twenty minutes of her life she would never get back, all down to _Alucard_. She growled quietly when remembering him.

She spent lunch with Seras but rejected her offers of dinner. Whilst Seras was growing on her, she wasn't use to being around this many people and so instead went straight to the library. On the school laptops she ran through her father's lesson and by the time she'd finished it was ten o'clock and the library was already closing. It was growing dark outside already and the majority of students had already filed into their dorms to start on homework. She sighed, heaving her shoulder bag further up and starting across the playground. So far school was _not_ growing on her.

.

It went on like this for some time, Integra muttering to herself about how on earth she would survive the week let alone a full year here. She was so engrossed in these thoughts in fact, she hardly noticed the footsteps quickening behind her.

That is until the last second. She spun on her heel, bringing her fist around with her and lunging forwards. Her hips and shoulders twisted, using her full body's momentum, as she'd been taught, until her fist connected with a satisfying crack, right into Jan Valentines face.

His head reeled back and Integra could see the faint blood trickle down into his mouth. He seemed to freeze in that position with his head bent backwards oddly, then, ever so slowly, he brought his head back up. Integra bought her fist back again, but stopped when she saw him. He was staring at her with eyes wide, his pupils like black pits the way they bore into her and his mouth twitching like a feral dog, angry, almost…hungry? His head swung forwards, millimetres from her own making her jerk back.

"The bitch don't need a bodyguard then."

She tried to stifle her surprise but still stuttered. "I Is t that honestly the _only_ word you…" She stopped dead as she watched the transformation. His dark brown eyes were swimming, the colour seemed to convulse, once, twice, and then it were as if someone had cut them from behind. A crimson red colour seeped into them, like scarlet ink it dominated his pupil and she looked in horror at the vampire before her.

.

She grunted as suddenly her hair was being pulled back roughly, his hand wrapped around her platinum locks as he spun her around, clamping her to his body. She was acutely aware of the sudden hardness pressing into her back.

"So." He grinned. "You're Hellsing hu?"

She wriggled, panicked thoughts fighting for dominance over her trying to remember past training. _Silver_. She had none. _Gun_. She had none.

She grimaced in pain as he tugged harder on her hair. "Answer me." He snarled.

Again she said nothing.

He laughed. "Playing hard. Alright. I'll join that game."

.

He turned towards the school gates, dragging the young Hellsing by her hair. She clawed at his hand but when he wouldn't let go, focused on trying to lessen the pain by hoisting herself up by his arm.

"We're going to meet someone _veeery_ dear to me Hellsing." She could hear the grin in his voice. "Someone who I just _know_ you've pissed off."

She thought of calling for help. No. The teacher's couldn't help her, it would just hurt _them_.

"V, vile." She managed to hiss. "Parasite."

He laughed softly, grabbing her round the waist and jumping clean over the school gates. He landed, grabbing her by the arm and dragging Integra Wingate's Hellsing off into the night.

.

…

.

They walked for another twenty or so minutes at a pace fast enough to make Integra's legs ach, and she was reasonably fit.

"…And I tore her freaking head of right there!" He let out a cackle so sharp and loud it made Integra cringe into herself. "I mean blood, _everywhere_ here! I swear, if you can't satisfy a customer, da'fuck does she expect!"  
As usual she didn't reply, having grown bored of his stories from the front gate and instead focusing on the pain in her arm where he was holding too tightly. He took a sharp right into an alleyway- cliché yes-and stopped.

Integra followed suit and stopped as well, staring at the boy who now stood in front of her.

.

He was definitely taller and older than Jan. Blond hair much like her own, hung down into a bow. He wore a white suit and white coat draped over broad shoulders and of course, much like his brother, his eyes were crimson.

.

"Oh Luuuuke!" Jan grinned next to her. "Hellsing's number one bitch bro!"  
His brother didn't seem too impressed, instead taking a long sideways glance at her. She refused to back down, instead staring back as his eyes raked her form.

" _That_ , is Arthur's daughter?"

Fire burned through her and she wrenched her arm away from Jan, marching forwards. " _That_ , is the future heir of Hellsing, and the future exterminator of your sorry arse." She stood a meter away from him now. "Now pray tell why have you brought me here to an _ally_?"

There was a laughing sound from behind. "Got a mouth on her ain't she!"

It was Integra's turn to whip round, fists clenched.

"Ya'know, I don't really know what your problem is but I bet it's _bloody_ hard to pronounce!"

He stopped dead and she turned back to Luke who was chuckling away.

"Whilst my brother may have an impertinent mouth."

"Hey!"

"He still has a point." He leaned forwards. " _We_ are the ones in charge here Miss Hellsing." She reframed from shuddering.

"However I see no reason in keeping things from you. You are our information, and our bargaining tool."

.

Integra reframed from turning on the spot and running away, despite every fibre of her body telling her to do so. "Let me guess, we're going to some creepy ware house, I'll be tied to a chair and you vermin will demand shed loads of money from my farther, right?"

Again he chuckled, leaning even closer. The hairs on her arm stood up as his cool breath brushed her face. Blood. She thought, He reeks of blood. For the first time it dawned that she was trapped, genuinely trapped with no means of escape between two animals. Hungry animals.

"We want something a little more than money Miss Hellsing. We also don't waste time."

Her breathing hitched. "And what does _that_ mean?"

"It means." He grinned. "The questioning will be taking place right now."

.

It was quick. Quicker than her eyes could see. A flash and her legs had been swept from beneath her, the impact to her leg as if a baseball bat had hit it. Falling, hands clasping empty air, BANG. She cried out as her head smacked the concrete ground and the hazy figure of Luke swam above her.

He said something, but all she heard were muffled sounds. This was bad, her heart was beating fast and she knew they could hear it. She blinked furiously trying to ignore the pain and bring back her eyesight.

She saw him lean down on one knee and a hand came down and patted the side of her check. She groaned and he repeated the question.

"Where are the Hellsing grounds, and what is Hellsing's secret weapon?"

She gritted her teeth. _Secret weapon_? She had no idea what he was on about, but she'd be damned if she let _him_ know that.

Her vision swam again as he pinched her cheeks together and lifted her head up.

" _Where_ are the Hellsing grounds." He slammed her head back into the concrete. Blinding white flashed behind her eyes as pain ricocheted through her head.

He waited a moment for her to regain her senses before repeating himself. For the third time Integra remained silent.

"You know." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am going extremely easy on you here. If you truly want I can call in my brother."

He smirked down at her. "And trust me when I say he is _far_ less polite in these situations."

.

Despite the fear that pulsed through her she managed to grin back. She didn't doubt how obviously empty and ridiculous her grin was, but she did so none the less.

"I." She breathed. "Am Integra Wingate's Hellsing." She swallowed. "I work, for my queen." A pause, she licked her lips. "I work, work for my country. And I." She paused, forcing herself to breath slowly. Her head was still swimming, being slammed against the ground by a _vampire_ had that affect.

"And I, will, _will_ hunt you down." Luke stared back dead pan. "You don't need to worry about finding Hellsing." She continued grinning. "Because we, _we_ will sure as hell find you."

With a large amount of effort she forced out a hollow laugh. "Better start running Valentines."

"ENOUGH!" BANG another flash and pain rippled through the side of her cheek, again as if a baseball bat had swung and hit her. She clutched her face with trembling hands, mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish, stunned.

.

This time is was Jan whose face was leering at her. "The bitch wants to play? Let's go!"

He grabbed her wrists, wrenching them away from her face and above her head. She grit her teeth as his hand slid swiftly beneath her shirt and gasped, biting her lip to stop from crying as he squeezed her firmly.

"Jan." Came his brother's voice.

Jan rolled his eyes then hovered just below her bra. He grinned. Confusion. Then she screamed as knife sharp nails raked her skin, splitting her pale flesh. Blood poured, crimson flowers blooming on her white blouse and soon soaking it.

"Jan take it easy." Luke sighed, preening his finger nails. "She's losing too much blood."

It was as if her stomach were on fire, her skin burned as it split open. Pain radiated through her body and into her very fingertips, the sharp stinging sensation never leaving, the dull throbbing of her head echoing like war drums in her skull.

"Where is Hellsing bitch." Integra barely registered his words, instead focusing on the pain. The notion of being Hellsing's leader was slowly becoming smaller and smaller, instead replaced by a little girl crying, scared, alone.

She screamed again as Jan slowly played his fingers over her flesh, digging into the cuts and once more dragging his fingers down inside them. She bucked, screamed: tried to remove him, but he simply laughed.

"The moment you decide to tell, the game ends."

"Am I to assume anyone can join this game?" Jan froze. Integra's head lolled to the side to see a hazy figure standing at the opening of the alleyway.

"Who the fu…!"

A gunshot sounded. A scream of rage and pain. The weight of Jan suddenly lifted from Integra and her head lolled to the other side to see him clutching his profusely bleeding side. Had she not been in so much pain she would have smiled.

.

The events that followed where hazy, and Integra wasn't too sure about what was said because the pounding in her head had become so bad. She heard numerous growls, the sound of angry talking. A hand was on her shoulder and wrenching her to her feet, then a gunshot and the hand was lost once again. Gravity soon took hold and the young Hellsing felt rather than saw herself falling. She waited for the smack of concrete against her body once more, but instead stopped. An arm had snagged around her midriff and she cried out as it pressed against her wounds. Another gunshot, closer this time, whilst the arm relocated swiftly lower around her hips so as not to press against her sliced skin.

.

The world was spinning, voices hazy and tears continued to stream down her face.

Still not sure whether it was Luke, Jan or the newcomer holding her she made a decision. Ignoring the pounding of her head she bent down, and then with all her strength smashed her skull back into the face of her kidnapper. A blaze of hot pain blinded her and she sobbed, a cry of shock from behind and the arm released: she fell to her knees, grazing them on the ally floor.

.

Warm. Something warm was on her knees and fingertips. Raising them closer to her face there was no denying the crimson puddle she had fallen into.

The smell, her throbbing head and stinging stomach. Without her permission bile rose in her and joined the scarlet puddle beneath her. Then, even more so without her permission, her eyes closed, her body slumped and darkness clouded her vision.


	5. safe?

Sorry it took so long! I've been on holiday =) Hope you enjoy!  
.

" _Integra_." …Nothing. " _Integra_."

Next was the soft dull throbbing. _Ba-doom. Ba-doom. Ba-doom._ She welcomed the rest in-between, but dreaded the soft impact where pain would pulse dangerously. Then she noticed the tender area around her eye, where Jan had hit her. The ach of her leg where Luke had swept her feet from under her had returned. Then of course the dull burning off her stomach, which thankfully had died down considerably.

All in all she wasn't feeling too great. She tried to fall back into a deep slumber so as to bypass the pain.

" _Integra_." Again that insistent little voice clawing her away from her sleep. She groaned softly, she should probably open her eyes.

Slowly, oh so slowly and with more difficulty then she usually had, she peered through half closed lids. For the first few seconds she merely blinked until the hazy figure above her cleared. A few more seconds passed and then she gasped.

"You!" She rose her body slightly so she didn't feel _entirely_ helpless beneath him. Her stomach didn't thank her for doing this, nor wiggling backwards either. Gritting her teeth she repressing another groan as she slowly proper herself up against the wall behind her, anger rising at her obvious the back of her mind, the part used to notice pointless stuff, she realised she was now on a bed. The room was in fact _her_ dorm room, and everything was as it should be, except of course for the Alucard leaning forwards on his hands.

He smirked, somewhat nastily down at her. "Yes. Me."

At the expression on his face she seemed to withdraw into herself. He noticed and rose an eyebrow. "You know." He crawled forwards slightly. "When someone saves someone else." He was inches from her now. "You don't respond by cracking their nose with the back of your skull." His grin was gone now, replaced with a cold demeanour.

.

She swallowed, remembering his reaction to getting bitten in the supply closet. "I thought you were one of them….wait..." Her eyes widened. "Where are…!"  
"Shshshs!" He hushed, placing a somewhat cold finger on her lips. "They've been sent running. And I doubt they will return any time soon."

She frowned, the pounding of her head was getting worse again but she still tried to concentrate. Taking a shaky breath she continued. "There were…gun shots."

He gave a small nod. "Quite a few actually. It's a wonder no one came to see why. Then again most people actually avoid those things don't they…"

"What the hell were you doing with a gun!"

"Saving you." He deadpanned, she almost missed that annoying smirk of his, it was better than the look of contempt and annoyance on his face.

She bowed her head a little. "If it helps, head butting you hurt me too."

He smirked, she was wrong, she didn't miss it at all. "A little yes."

She took a breath through the nose and closed her eyes. Oh how she wanted to _sleep_! She wanted her headache to piss _off_ and her stomach to just stop hurting. However there were still questions on her mind, like how the hell he had come across a gun with _silver_ bullets.

"Alucard?"

"Hmm?" When she opened her eyes again he was sat back, cross legged, chin resting on his hand-supported by his knee.

"Did you know what the valentine brothers were?"

"Vampires. Why, didn't you?"

She didn't respond, instead staring at him. "Sooo…the bullets…"

"Silver obviously."

"You didn't appear too…scared."

At this he laughed and Integra could feel the annoyance growing. "Of those vermin? Please, I wouldn't dare eat shit like that for fear of catching worms."

.

She blinked. "P-pardon? Eat?"

He cocked his head at her. "Of cour….oh."

She swallowed, sitting up a tiny bit more. "Aluc…" She froze as his eyes swam. The darkness was transforming, as if ruby roses were blooming in his pupils, the beauty of them almost dazing Integra, causing her to forget what creature lurked behind them. Almost, but not quite.

Her skin became hot, her insides cold, her stomach lurched and for the second time bile rose. She barely managed to role to the edge of the bed before she emptied her stomach's contents into the well-coincidently-put-there bin.

.

…

.

He had waited patiently as she recovered from being sick. He barely had time to even _think_ about going to help her before he received a kick to his legs. She repeated the action, shouting at him to get off her bed that instant. He obliged begrudgingly after a few more kicks and some fairly violent swearing. Silence perused in which Alucard received numerous death glares if he so much as shuffled his feet. From the en suite he brought her a glass of water which she accepted with great reluctance and only once he'd set it down on her bedside table. After that it went back to death glares.

.

So we join them now after ten minutes. She sat shaking slightly-more from anger than fear- at the corner of her bed. Her knees were pulled close to her chest. She still ached everywhere and her skin had turned pale and sickly, sweat causing her blond locks to stick to her forehead, the tips of which she noticed with disgust, were red. He stood leaning against the wall, red eyes glowing slightly in the dark. Slowly he took a step forwards. Her head shot up and she instantly regretted it as her vision swam.

He continued to walk towards her. Panic rose in her but she forced herself to stay still, instead looking down so he didn't see her eyes squeezed shut to stop the nausea rising. She realised now that if he did mean to attack her there wasn't a lot she could do, that by no means meant she would stop fighting. She would always fight, but running away from a beast when she was in that condition meant more embarrassment than anything else.

.

Suddenly a hand was on her head. She jolted back- again, nausea. He was kneeling on the bed in front of her, face neutral. His hand remained on her head and she froze, her legs now pushing hard against _his_ legs to get him of the bed again. Her hands were clamped across her stomach, as if holding them there would protect him from deepening _those_ wounds.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done so by now."

She said nothing. To her complete dismay she could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes, she was in pain and wanted nothing more than to be home and asleep. She blinked them away fiercely, she would _not_ cry in front of him. She would _not_. Without her permission a tear slowly fell from her left eye, traveling down her cheek and falling silently from her chin.

She heard him sigh and gritted her teeth. "Oh shut up." She muttered.

"Close your eyes." He said.

She almost laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Close them."

"…Why."

"You received multiple blows to the head, I'm helping."

Tears fought again, but this time stayed in her eyes, never falling. "Why."

He groaned. "You received multiple blows to th…"

" _Why_ are you helping me!"

"Hmm? Oh. I figure you'll stop looking so depressed if your head stops pounding."

She frowned and he swiftly slipped his hand down her head, thus covering her eyes. She froze, her legs starting to push against his again.

.

Then she noticed it, the steady beating in her head was dying down, more and more, quieter and quieter, until the pain was a small, fading buzzing sensation.

"I didn't know vampires could heal." She cursed herself immediately afterwards, why on earth did she let on her ignorance to this creature!

He gave a small laugh, less mocking and more amused. "There's probably a lot of things you don't know teggy."

She huffed at the name. "I know a lot more than- what are you doing?"

His hand was now cupping the left side of her face, including her eye. "Reducing swelling, you still need to go to class tomorrow."

"Oh…Why do you go to school?"

He shrugged. "It amuses me. I get to play with people like you!"

She shook off his hand and glared at him, he returned with a smirk. She deflated somewhat. Memories of science came back to her and she felt somewhat saddened to realise he was a vampire. The games they'd played-when they weren't including her legs, had been almost fun.

Speaking of legs his hand had now travelled down to her left calf. She noticed with shock that a large purple and blue bruise had already formed there. As his hand rested there she watched as the bruise faded ever so slightly, the pain numbed.

.

"You're powerful." She said.

He grinned smugly. "Yes. How can you tell?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Besides defeating two other vampires? I'm covered in blood and you're not ripping out my throat right now."

This was true. Her blouse was soaked through, her hair and even her knees and fingernails were crusted over with a thin layer of red. She reeked of it, both of her own and their blood and yet he did nothing.

Something about the way he was grinning though made her lean backwards into the wall. She'd been stupid to think she was safe with him.

"Oh I already had a taste, don't you worry."

She tensed. "….hu?"

He fell back, leaning on his elbows and still smirking at her through ebony hair. "You were bleeding quite a bit so I healed that too. It'll hurt for a while, but most of the damage is cleared up.

"I…I don't underst-"

"A vampire's spit can heal."

.

She was stunned into silence.

Then gritting her teeth she pulled herself further up. "My blood." She practically snarled. "You drank, my _blood!_ How dare you!"

"I saved you." He growled back.

"You SAVED me?"

"Yes."  
"LOOK at me!" She was fighting hard to hold back tears now. "I, I'm a mess! My stomach is fucked, Jan GROPED me! School is NOT meant to be THIS! It's normal! There are no vampires! There aren't any, any, YOU!"

His face was deadpan. "So school is more exciting than you thou-"

"-WHY do you go to school!"

He let out a shallow laugh. "Well thank Christ I did or you'd be dead in some ally." He leaned forwards. "And I doubt Jan would have stopped at groping." He snarled.

She was silent, shaking from rage and pain. A vampire had tasted _her_ blood.

"Ya'know." He sat back again. "I've saved you three times from those loathsome creatures, and still all you do is whine. Usually I don't press for this but a "thankyou" would not go amiss occasionally."

 _Thank_ you? To a _vampire_? _He did save you!_ The young knight frowned at the little pestering voice but couldn't deny it.

She sighed… "Thank you." She mumbled, anger decreasing somewhat into guilt and humiliation.

He gave a nod.

.

Her situation was odd, she knew that much. Then again, growing up as Hellsing's daughter, it always had been. Now she was attending school she had far less time to learn about vampires, but this was her first chance to turn that around.

"Teach." She whispered, it was to herself but Alucard had of course still heard it.

She looked up at him and he frowned, confused. "Teach me."

He quirked an eyebrow. "About?"

"Vampires clearly!"

"Oh." He frowned. "No."

Anger flared. "Why not? I must be the only one here who know's you're a vampire. Wouldn't be nice to converse with someone who knew? You wouldn't have to hide it!"

"You're overbearing and clearly stupid."

" _Excuse_ me!"

"Besides, wont you just run off and tell _daddy_ about me? No thank you, I'm fine _not_ being hunted down."

She frowned. Of course, she'd hadn't thought about her farther until then. Initially she had intended to warn him immediately of the valentine brothers, but Alucard proved a problem. Admittedly as she watched him now, cleaning out his ear with his pinky, she didn't feel quite right calling in Hellsing. They would search throughout the entire school for traces of any other vampires, and if they found Alucard they would surely exterminate him on the spot.

After all, he _had_ saved her.

She shook her head, her mind made up. "I won't call in farther. You've shown you can deal with the Valentine brothers, and of course if they come back you _will_ have to protect me again."

"Wait…what?"

"And you can teach me one lesson about vampires every day!  
"I said no to that."

"No you're right, father's lesson and dinner is then. Every evening!"

"Integra…"

"Oh come _on_! If you help me I'll stand a better chance against them and won't need to save me!"

He growled, it came from the back of his throat and she paused as his crimson eyes narrowed. "Integra?"

Suddenly a hand was on her throat, it wasn't rough nor did it squeeze. It merely rest there, but she still knew he could crush her windpipe with a single motion.

"What you can learn from me." His voice was low, sending shivers down Integra's spine. "Is that we are dangerous beasts in a familiar form. And that you would be a fool to trust me."

She glared back, undeterred from her tutoring plan. He hadn't hurt her before now… god she hoped that would continue. "I think a lifetime of killing them along with last night has taught me that. I'm not a complete fool."

Fighting the urge to claw at his hand, she instead focusing on breathing calmly.

"If you had any sense you'd have been plastered in silver so if that scum came near you his flesh would be seared just by standing next to you."

She swallowed at that. She _really_ didn't want him to know that she had no idea Jan was a vampire.

He continued. "And still you are here, alone in a room with me. No silver, no gun, no garlic."

She sniffed indifferently. "Garlic does nothing."

He grinned, removing his hand from her pale throat. "At least you know that much."

.

She let out a shaky breath, even more confident now that he wouldn't hurt her. "So? Will you teach me vampire?"

He sent her a death glare. "I don't know yet _girl_. I'll think it over."

She blinked stupidly as he climbed of the bed and went to sit in a chair in the corner of the room. For the first time in her life she felt mildly guilty for talking down to a vampire. The shame grew as she rose to change, memories of his numerous rescues and of her heeled headache returning.

She was about to unbutton the top button of her shirt when she realised the figure still staring at her from the chair.

She blinked at him…then gave a small cough. If anything his grin grew.

She gave in. "Aren't you going back to your dorm yet?"

He shook his head. "No. You still have use of me."

At this Integra scowled, _how dare he!_ She deliberately crossed her arms across her chest. "If you think for _one_ second that's saving me means…"

He laughed, cutting her rant short. "Such a dirty mind Integra! Trust me if ever you intended to reward me I wouldn't turn you down." She huffed. "But that is not what I meant."

She rolled her eyes. "Very well, at the very least turn around!"

.

For a second she thought he'd refuse, but then he did as she asked. Keeping an eye on him the entire time she quickly peeled of her filthy clothing. Wiping down her stomach, neck, hands and face with a wash cloth, she then proceeded to quickly dress into her pajamas. She gave a small cough, confirming she was ready when she'd slipped down under her duvet.

With the many events that happened that day you would have thought Integra would be awake for hours thinking it over. However as soon as the young Hellsing's head hit the pillow, her eyes closed and she was asleep, guarded by the pair of crimson brooding eyes which never left her form.

.

…

.

She was running. Yet with every step she took it were as if Integra was running straight _towards_ them than away from them. She was running down an alleyway, a sharp left which led to another alleyway, and then another, and another. No matter how many times she turned she was surrounded by brick walls ascending into the sky either side of her, the dirty ground beneath her rough and uneven. The pain was back. Each time her foot hit the floor, her head would pound. They were getting closer, she could hear Jan's insane laugh, Luke's snide remarks, definitely closer than they were before.

.

She could hear running now and forced herself to go quicker. It seemed the quicker she tried to go, the harder it was to move, like moving through water. The pain in her stomach was back now. Blood, it cascaded from her under her shirt, turning her legs and the floor beneath her scarlet. Occasionally she slipped on the blood but she still tried to keep moving. A hand on her shoulder and she turned quick as lightning in fear, and stopped. The air calmed, the blood gone, the shadows of the walls receding into a gentle light.

"Alucard." She smiled.

He smiled back, but something was wrong. The way his smile didn't seem to belong to him, it almost reminded her of… before she could back away his face morphed. His skin melted, a bubbling oozing mess trying to reassemble again. His hair lightened and shortened to a brown mop. Crimson eyes turned yellow and Integra stared in horror at Jan Valentine.

She couldn't move as he came closer. She couldn't even scream as he opened his mouth, rows of canines already stained with blood aiming for her throat. Suddenly there was a tight grip on her shoulder, it wrenched.

.

The young Hellsing woke with a shuddering gasp, her hand clenched onto something and didn't let go. It took a few seconds of flailing to realise she was back in her room…no, not her room, her dorm room. That knowledge burrowed deeper into her sadness and she merely sat quietly before realising what her hand had grabbed onto. She blinked stupidly at Alucard, he was standing, leaning over the bed and she realised with annoyance that it was his shirt she'd grabbed onto. She released and gave a small cough. "hello."

He said nothing, instead sitting down next to her. "I told you you had further use of me."

She frowned, her heart rate decreasing again. "What, waking me from a dream?"

He shook his head. "You re-opened your wounds."

…"Hu?"

He glanced down. She did likewise and groaned to see the faint red marks already appearing across her pajama top, the faint burning sensation rearing again as well.

"Dam, I have to get plasters." She realised once she'd spoken how ridiculous it sounded and so refused to look at him. She could practically feel his smirk burning her skin.

"Orrrr." He stated. "You could simply let me heal you again."

"Why because it worked _so_ well last time?"

He scowled. "At least it stopped bleeding, if you hadn't flailed around so much the scab would be fine!"

She sneered. "So much for a _powerfull_ vam-what are you doing?"

She watched as he peeled up her shirt, but her hands caught his own. "Excuse me?"

He blinked at her. "No your right, the matron will have plenty of plasters. Now run along and tell her you _tripped_ down the stairs."

.

"I am _not_ letting you….!"

"Then _bleed_ out for I care!" He snarled, she froze. It was the first time she'd seen his fangs, his eyes seeming to dance with fire. Tears pricked her eyes and she screwed them tightly shut to stop it. Her dream swam in her vision again…no…Alucard has _saved_ her from the real nightmare.

Slowly she leant back and he raised an eyebrow. Then without a word between them he continued to peel up her top, she was ready in case he tried to pull it past her chest but thankfully he didn't.

 _I must be mad_. She thought. _He's a vampire! STOP him!_ He lowered his head. _And what, walk around bleeding all of tomorrow?_ She could feel his cool breath on her skin now and repressed a shiver. _Call farther! …He saved your-_ before Integra could continue her inner dialogue a cold tongue flickered across her stomach and she froze. She stared at him intently, gauging his reaction, but he merely continued. The more he seemed to lick the wounds, the more the pain ebbed away and the young knight began to breath easily again.

"You can go to sleep if you wish." He said, pausing before continuing his work.

She was stupid if she fell asleep in front of a vampire. B _ut you were asleep before in front of him…_

And her eyelids were _so_ heavy, with a small yawn Integra allowed herself to close her eyes, exhaustion making sure she didn't open them again.

.

Please review!


	6. Shower time

Sorry I've gone back to uni so updating is kinda hard, hope you guys enjoy!

.

...

"Integra….Integra!"

Oh for the love of…! She pulled the covers over her head as if it would block out the voice…it didn't.

"You've got school."

"Head ach." She mumbled.

"The covers were suddenly pulled back and she would have drawn her legs up to her chest had her stomach not still been stinging.

"I can fix it."

She shook her head slowly. "Bed will do that."

.

He laughed and suddenly she felt a pair of arms lifting her form-bride style- off the bed. At this she awoke quickly, wriggling and twisting to be free-she never liked being picked up even as a child. He set her back down quickly to avoid her opening her wounds again. She blinked dizzily and swayed a bit before turning to accidentally head-butt his chest. Her head pounded and she grabbed it.

"Owww." She moaned softly.

He sighed and bought his hand down to cover her eyes.

"You need to take it easy Integra, a vampire bashed your head into concrete you're going to be feeling it for a while." She nodded as she felt the pounding decrease, and practically fell asleep again in the darkness behind his hand. Before she could do so he took it away.

"Hmm." She squinted at him. "Hu?"

"You're still bruised a bit…and you stink."

She frowned a little offended. "I thought you liked blood."

He snorted. "Indeed, but you also have Jan's blood on you, threw up twice and rolled around in an alleyway."

She couldn't deny this, still too tired. "Mmm."

"Maybe you _should_ take the day of." At this her eyes opened and glanced at him sceptically, some of the old Integra returning to her.

"And how do you suppose I explain the state I'm in?"

He cocked his head.

"Leave that to me." Before she could ask what he meant he had walked off behind her, hand on the door.

"Meanwhile you get a shower and take it easy, don't worry about the teachers." With that he opened the door and left a slightly dazed and confused Integra staring at where he'd just stood. Slowly she turned to her bed, she would have to wait a while for all the other girls to finish their showers and go to class before she could show her bloodied bruised form, so in the meantime.

"Sleep." She smiled, pulling up the covers and curling up carefully into a ball and drifting off once more.

.

...

.

"The hell?" She opened her eyes quickly, vision slightly blurry but no head ach thankfully, her body still ached though.

She looked up to see the hazy form of Alucard staring back at her.

"What happened to the shower?"

"Other." She yawned. "Gurlsh."

"Pardon?"

"Girls," She mumbled, falling back asleep.

He gave a nod. "Fair enough, they should be done now."

"Mmm." She sank further into her mattress only to pulled back up by her shoulders. "Shower then sleep, I healed the wound but you still need to stop it getting infected.

.

She sighed and rose slowly. "Fine." Retrieving her towel and shower products she headed off to the girl's showers. It took two corridors, and an upstairs trip which she stumbled a fair amount on. If she could remember Seras's directions clearly it was left…no right? She smiled to herself as she opened the door and a clean white tiled room met her gaze, rows upon rows of shower cubicles greeting her. They were the kind with about a foot's worth uncovered at the bottom and stopped at about shoulder height, simply covering you main body.

Acutely aware of the silence Integra tiptoed into the nearest one, placing her products and towel on a small shelf and then continuing to undress and place her clothes over the walls of the cubical.

.

Looking down she gasped, three long strips of dense scab ran down the length of her stomach, green and purple bruised skin seeming to suffocate the skin around it. Glancing down at her leg a pale greenish tint had bloomed on the side of her calf and she sighed, only imagining what her face could look like.

Alas her body was sticky, her hair bloody and her mind foggy, and self-pity would accomplish nothing for now. So instead she turned on the taps, not even waiting for the water to heat up before she stood under the spray. She shivered against the cold but it warmed quickly and she merely stood, allowing the water to wash the dirt from her.

.

All of a sudden she heard a fluttering sound, at first she dismissed it, but….yes there it was again. Turning she quickly scanned the bathroom, her gaze came to rest on the far corner and for the first few seconds Integra merely blinked at Alucard. He was sat on a stool, legs folded and currently flicking through a book-thus the fluttering noise. He licked his thumb and turned another page before glancing up at a cherry red Integra.

"Need help?" He grinned.

Silence. Then. "THE HELL!"

He cocked his head. "If you passed out…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAM!"

"Now there's no need for…wait a sec-HEY!" He dodged a flying shampoo bottle, a hair brush, pumas stone, towel and a sponge. The conditioner bottle itself he missed as well, but as it was open the unnaturally blue liquid inside flew from said bottle, spraying dramatically in the air as if swallows were about to form from the drops and take wing. Instead they landed with un-dignifying splats on Alucard's shirt and trousers.

.

Suddenly lacking any more implements to throw Integra was regretting throwing her towel now.

"What are you doing here!" He was a good three meters away at least from the cubicles, sitting in fact next to the row of sinks.

"What I said." He snarled. "Your head was hit more than once, landing on tile floors or walls won't help!"

She gritted her teeth. "As if, you're a perverted vampire who saw an opportunity and took it, so spare me the shit of 'caring"!"

She regretted it instantly- she found she'd been regretting a lot of things recently- his eyes grew slightly darker and she was aware she'd pissed him of…again. Integra didn't particularly think of him in this way (pervy vampire) but she'd been brought up to believe this of vampires, they didn't _do_ good randomly…despite him saving her…more than once. She groaned internally knowing she'd cocked up.

.

Despite being guarded by four walls there was nothing actually hiding Integra's skin directly, meaning if Alucard chose to stand directly on the other side of the cubical wall he would probably have a very clear view of everything. It was with this knowledge in mind that dread began to fill Integra as Alucard neared the cubical. His gaze was cold if not a little miffed about his clothing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She cried angrily, she stood up close to the cubical wall, arms resting on top and glaring at the on-comer all the while. This way she could at least minimise what was on display.

.

He only stopped when she extended a hand and stopped him herself.

He cocked his head. "Why getting water my dear, to wash my clothes that you so wonderfully smothered in crap!"

Her body was tense, unsure of how far he would go, she was wet, naked and to make matters worse her head ach was returning full blast. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in to try and get rid of the nauseating dizziness.

"W-Why don't you wait until I'm done?"

"That was the plan, however." He pushed against her hand and her body felt hot inside, anger rising through her weekend state. He came closer and she couldn't even back away as that would literally allow him to see everything. So instead she remained glued to the wall and gritted her teeth as he waited inches from her mouth.

"However I'm vile filth and so I neither understand nor care about morals. In other words I'm going to violate you on this very floor in about five different ways until next Sunday…why? Because 'm a perverted vampire who saw an opportunity… and took it."

She gulped and clutched at the door harder so as to remain upright. "Fine, I get it."

He grinned closing the gap so his body was pressed up against the other side of the cubical. His face was directly next to hers, his nose resting against her cheek. She froze. _Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look…_

"Do you? Because saving you apparently isn't enough."

"It was." She croaked. "I'm grateful." It was the only thing she could think to say, despite him invading her personal space. She shuddered as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Mmm, I'm sure you are. Care to show me how much?"

At first she thought to give her little speech on being 'Integra Hellsing' but she doubted he'd respond well to that, so instead.

"I would like it if you could step back." She bit her lip in annoyance, breathed, the nauseating feeling was rising. "Please."

She saw his raised eyebrow in the corner of her eye. Alucard sighed and brought up a hand. Integra winced and he stopped.

"I'm helping." He growled. Before she could apologise he swept his hand over her eyes and the dizziness, nausea and her headache softly ebbed away.

He lent back and she let out a sigh of relief and a tiny smile as way of a genuine apology.

.

Before she could even blink the door to the cubical was flung wide open. There was a shriek, arms flung everywhere and a loud bang as the door hit the outside of the cubical. All before she realised Alucard's back was turned to her and he was walking away laughing hard. She glared at his back and quickly caught the rebound as the door swung gently back to her.

"That was unnecessary!"

"On the contrary, it amused me greatly!"

"Arse." She muttered, working hard on sealing the door again. "How did you even follow me, you were in my dorm room last time I saw you."

He grinned. "I thought you knew about vampires."

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I know you're bloody quiet." She snapped. "Just not…that quite."

He shrugged and turned in his seat to face the wall.

"Consider that your first lesson."

...

.

Hope you guys enjoy!


	7. Persuasion

Hope you like! I'm trying to maintain a weekly update from now on, so lets see how long i can keep that up!

.

...

After eventually trusting Alucard to turn round around and not peek Integra had a remarkably short shower. Although she spent a further few minutes convincing him to throw her the towel she'd lobbed at him.

.

Back in the dorm she had shoved him outside whilst she dressed, placing a chair under the door handle and jamming it there. She realised later how pointless this was but it bought her comfort either way.

"Come in." She said, not bothering to yell as she took away the chair and continued to brush her damp hair.

He shut the door behind him with one hand, the other containing a steaming plate which he held as far from himself as possible. Sneering to himself he placed it daintily on her side.

"Sustenance Miss Hellsing." He chided backing away from the plate. He turned and collapsed onto the bed, arms behind his head as he grinned up at Integra who stood in front of him. She was wearing jean shorts and a white top which, every time she's reached up to brush her hair, would rise slightly exposing her abdomen. He growled internally, it was a pity that her smooth, pale skin was painted green and purple, three ugly scabs standing next to each other in a row. Dam that Jan Valentine. He forced himself to ignore it and focused instead on her, realising their position. "Alone together in your room again hm?" He sat up, catching her waist as he did so and bringing her into him.

She glared down at him. "I still haven't forgiven you, now remove your hands from me."

Instead he rest his forehead against her stomach, gently so as not to hurt her. She swiftly brought back the hairbrush, swinging down onto his head-only to be caught by a cold hand.

"Wha-" She was cut short as he twisted her around, pulling on her hips so she sat neatly onto his lap, hairbrush now in his hands.

"You need to relax Teggy." He purred. "You're still injured you know."

His spinning her around had made her dizzy again and so she didn't attempt escaping. A hand slid across her eyes and the nauseating feeling left.

"You had a go at me for being _too_ relaxed with Jan last night."

He gave a small chuckle. "That I did, I apologise. Now why don't you eat a little?"

She twitched slightly as he began to brush her hair, but relaxed quickly after he repeated the motion. Despite him having a monster's strength, his touch was gentle, the gesture calming to her, and so she didn't move.

.

She reached across to the still hot plate on her dresser and eagerly brought it to her lap. On smelling the food her stomach let out a low rumble.

"Where did you get food?" She mumbled through mash and sausage.

"Cafeteria, you're welcome."

She swallowed quickly. "Thank you…How did you convince the teachers to let us off?"

Silence, then-. "Brain washing I suppose is the term for it."

She frowned, cramming more into her mouth. "Bra-ash?"

He chuckled as he worked out a knot. "I can hypnotise people, I did so to the teachers, they won't be expecting either of us to be in class today."

Integra was intrigued now, having never known vampires could force people to do things mentally, only through brute strength.

She turned slightly on his lap to face him, covering her mouth. "Sow-e."

"Pardon?"

She swallowed. "Show me."

He frowned. "On what that lamp over there?" Suddenly he was staring at the lamp his eyes as large as saucers and twitching slightly. She raised an eyebrow until suddenly the light actually pinged out of existence. She stared at it, breathless. "Wo."

He shrugged. "It's easy when you have the light switch for it." Her head snapped back to see Alucard, now lying back on the bed and holding the chord which led to the light with the switch on it.

She tutted, placing her plate on the side. "You find yourself hilarious don't you?"

"Of course."

.

She gave a small cough, standing from his lap and sitting down next to him. "So how did you really tell the teachers?"

He glanced at her frowning. "I told you, hypnotism." He smirked at her arched eyebrow. "Very well, I'll show you."

He leaned forwards and his eyes sparked, the blood red in his eyes seeming to churn, a calm haziness settling on Integra. This was cut short by Integra's hand quickly descending over Alucard's eyes.

He blinked. "…Usually people don't do that."

She bit back a laugh and took away her hand. "Not on me, we can find someone else."

He lent back, clearly unimpressed. "Wow, offering up others, a noble sacrifice!"

"I'm not saying force them to shoot themselves or anything stupid, just a quick demonstration for me to understand!"

He flopped backwards entirely onto the bed, resting his arms under his head. "Who did you have in mind?"

.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both vampire and knight jumped. Their eyes met and Alucard muttered something about being 'stupidly quite'. Slowly Integra rose form the bed and tiptoed over to the door.

"Umm, hellooo?" A voice called. "Integra?"

Integra sagged, her head gently banging the door as she cursed to herself.

"Integra!" The voice repeated. "Are you in there? You didn't turn up to class and the teacher said you were ill so I asked him if I could come see you. He said no but then I begged and said you were new and might be scared and he still said no but then I…"

Integra allowed the voice to babble on before turning to Alucard, eyes dim. "Seras." She hissed.

He raised an eyebrow and then gestured to the door. "Let her in then."

Integra narrowed her eyes. "In this state? Besides you're here!"

.

"-and he said only a few minutes so here I am! Integra? Are you ok? Can I come in?"

"In a moment!" Yelled Integra, whipping back round to face Alucard only to halt. She frowned. "Where's he…"  
Suddenly from behind her the door opened and Integra whipped round letting out a small shriek as Seras bounded into the room.

"Oh my gosh are you ok! I quickly bought you some stuff as the collage shop." She dumped a bag on the bed and began pulling things out. "Chicken soup because I hear that's good for colds, and lem-sip and plasters and paracetamol and tampons, just in case ya know, and some tea-"

"-SERAS!" Cried Integra, holding her hands up to the girl.

"Hmm?" She replied, oblivious to the tone of Integra's voice and still pulling things out the bag.

"Look I really appreciate all thi…is that a bonsai?"

"Yeah I was surprised they sold them at the shop too but when you're ill and can't go outside it's nice to have nature with you, I think so at least!" She shrugged and at last the blond turned smiling to Integra, her smile dropped quickly and she gasped. Integra groaned internally as Sera's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh my goodness!" She whispered stepping forwards and taking Interga's hands. "You, your…your face!" Her eye's travelled down. "You're leg!" Un-expectantly her eyes hardened. "Who did this to you Integra?"

Integra winced, if she saw what Jan had done to her _stomach_ then there would really be trouble. "Oh this? Really it's nothing I just tripped, I'm just feeling a little under the weather is all." She tried to smile reassuringly but Seras wasn't buying it.

.

"It was Jan wasn't it."

Integra shook her head and gave a short, unconvincing, laugh. "No! No really I tripped!"

Sera's continued to stare intently at Integra. "You don't have to keep it a secret you know." Her voice was soft and she continued her soft hold on Integra's hands despite her cold eyes.

"Chances are it'll only get worse if you _don't_ tell! If anything it could happen again to someone else, I know it's scary but the school can deal with it securely and it won't affect the rest of your school year I promise!" With that Seras engulfed Integra, wrapping her in a hug.

Integra was touched by this, surprisingly enjoying the warmth from the other girl and the fact she cared, reminding her a little of home. She indulged in the feeling for a little longer before gently prying Seras off.

"Thank you." She smiled. "It's nice to know someone cares, truly, and thank you so much for the gifts as well! But really nothing happened with Jan!

Seras sighed, staring at her sadly now. "If you won't tell, then I will"

The young Hellsing started at this. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not trying to get you in trouble I swear. But Jan isn't exactly known for being the nicest guy ever and someone has to take him down." From behind Seras a dark haze began to grow and Integra swallowed, keeping her eyes firmly on Seras.

"Besides I've seen those bruises before, it's not like I don't know when I see a right hook swing." For a split second she looked almost embarrassed. "I…I was angry when I was younger." She looked at the floor. "I wasn't that nice." She looked Integra in the eyes again. "But I've calmed down since then."

The hazy figure took on more substance and the young knight took Seras by the hand and began to pull her towards the door. "Seriously, please Seras It's just best if you forget ok?"

She gave a short laugh. "I'm hardly going to _forget_ this am I!"

"Well we'll just have to deal with that won't we." And with that a pale hand crept over Seras's shoulder.

"Oh bugger." Muttered Integra  
Seras let out a short shriek before Alucard whipped her around, holding her shoulders firmly and

shushing her.

"You _will_ forget Intega's injuries."

Seras repeated his words, her stiff form slowly relaxing in the vampire's grip.

"You will forget my face too."

From Integra's point of view she could only see the back of Seras's head. Alucard's words were softly spoken, his smooth voice sweeping over even Integra and making her head hazy.

"You will return to your classroom."

"I will return…to my classroom." Integra slowly wondered round, as Seras' face came into view Integra noticed her blue eyes were clouded over, a look of almost adoration on her face as she gazed Into Alucard's searing red ones. Integra frowned slightly as she felt a twinge of…annoyance.

"You will recall only Integra sleeping off a migraine, dropping your gifts beside her door, and leaving."

The blond repeated and slowly Alucard turned her around, softly pushing her in the direction of the door.

"Good bye." He continued. "Seras Victoria."

Integra heard the faintest of "Good by"s back from Seras before she closed the door, and instantly the fuzz which clouded Integra's thoughts was gone.

.

"Well." Integra turned "That was-." She cried out, a blur and then firm hands where on her hips and cool breath on her face.

"You see Integra." He all but whispered. "That is the power we have over humans."

Integra was aware of herself stumbling backwards, their bodies rubbing briefly as she retreated and he followed, his face an inch from hers. "The power to place a single thought in your head."

His thumbs slid under the base of her top and grazed her flesh. "And have it consume you if I so wish."

Her back hit something. A chest of draws. "I can control you." He closed the distance, lifting her onto the draws easily and pulling her close. "Both mentally." His hands continued to her back, stroking up and down and she swallowed, eyes wide. "And physically."

He lent in and Integra's hand rose abruptly. Alucard froze, their lips blocked through her fingertips. She let out the shuddering breath she'd been holding and they remained like that for a few moments longer, their eyes fixed on each other. She closed her eyes, trying to focus and stop her slight trembling from the overload of feelings rushing through her. Dizziness was muffling her thoughts, although she suspected that was more from her head injuries than Alucard. Gently she pressed back against his lips and he withdrew enough to at least allow her to breath without his own breath on her face.

She was aware of the heat between her legs, the butterflies in her stomach and blush on her cheeks. _Breath_. She thought. _Think, now talk_.

"You can control me?" She said again opening her eyes, then smirking slightly. "Good for you Alucard." She continued, glad of the slight frown on his face. "You can control a sixteen year old girl with hormones probably raging and who has had little contact with boys. You can control me by giving me no time to think of what is happening and so assume I will easily give into you." She grinned, now pushing his body further back.

.

"This is a test isn't it. However I am Integra Hellsing, and I will not give into you so easily Alucard." She raised a hand, stroking the side of his face with one hand briefly. "But nice try." She gave his face a quick pat before hoping of the table and pushing past him to sit cross-legged on her bed.

"However I was impressed with the hypnotism. That was some Bram Stoker Dracula schtick right there!"

.

He turned slowly to face her, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm glad you're impressed. It was my pleasure though she really wouldn't shut up!"  
The young knight snorted then turned to her side where the bag of goodies Seras had brought were still there, a twinge of guilt ran through her. "She's not all bad, in fact she's quite brave to be able to handle a situation like that."

It was Alucard's turn to snort now. "Meddling is what I would call it." He crashed out of the bed to sit next to Integra "Oh she just wouldn't _stop_! I swear if I ever meet her again I'm putting a bullet through her heart."

He got hit round the head for this. "I'll have to make sure you never bloody meet her again then." She muttered. A pause. "Alucard my headaches coming back, do you mind?"

He sighed sitting up and facing her. "Of course." Placing a hand over her eyes the dull throbbing faded and she yawned. His hand slid to her cheek and the young knight avoided eye contact with the vampire as he reduced swelling and continued to her leg again.

Meanwhile Integra glanced round the room, her eyes coming to rest on her half-finished food. She sighed. _Probably cold now_. Her hand brushed something and looked down at the carrier bag from Seras. She smiled and tucked into a chocolate bar. Integra would _definitely_ make sure was kept safe from Alucard.

"Your food is so, processed." The vampire glowered.

She smirked. "Oh yes I much prefer a stranger's innards!"

She finished and yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to bed for a bit before…before." She paused and slowly turned to Alucard who eyed her suspiciously.

"Our lesson!" She grinned. "That's the deal! You teach me stuff!"

He snorted. "What, daddy hasn't taught you enough?"

She narrowed her eyes. " _Farther_ has taught me exceedingly well thank-…oh god!"

"Hu?"  
"Farther's lessons! I can't video call him looking like this!"  
"Say you've joined the school's boxing team?"

She ignored him and scrambled around for her phone.

"I'll just make up some excuse that I'm...I''m hanging out with friends! That's what he wanted from this whole school thing anyway."  
He frowned. "That's slightly sad."

.

Without looking up from her phone she continued texting her father. "And then _you_ shall teach me in his place!"

He groaned and flopped onto the bed. "Humans are so demanding, particularly the female ones-HEY!" He stopped as she shoved her pillow into his face and sent the text.

"Finished! What are we learning?"

"If you truly want I can teach you a few practical things."

"Perfect!"

"Within the bedroom that is." He purred only to be cut short by a pillow in his face.

"Hard pass, try again."

He paused, then from behind the pillow a muffled- "Shape shifting,"-emerged.

There was a tiny curl upwards of her mouth as she tried to remain composed.

"Shape-shifting, changing your body into another shape!"

He removed the pillow and sniffed casually. "Yup."

… "Can you show me now?"

"After you wake up."

…"Even a little one?"

"No! You said you would sleep after the shower, I'll wake you in the afternoon. For now sleep for a few more hours, then I'll show you."  
She tutted, wriggling down further, "Very well." Slowly her eyes shut and she sighed, actually glad for the peace.

…

"….wanna spoon?"

"NO!" Alucard dodged the pillow easily.

"I don't want to sleep in the bloody chair again!"

"Well tough!" She replied, peace was too much to ask for apparently. "We are _not_ sleeping in the same bed, end of!"

He huffed, throwing her back the pillow before going to sit down in the chair. "Fine." He muttered. "Your heart beats too loudly anyway if I sleep that close." She smirked before rolling over, for the first time feeling completely safe with him in the room.

"Sleep tight master."

"What?"

"Nothing."

.

...

Cheers for reading, hope you liked!


	8. 4 paws

Only missed by one day! Here you go, hope you like it!

.

…

.

Heavy. That was her first thought. A heavy weight was settled on her lap. She stirred when suddenly something cold and wet prodded her check, swatting it away with a hand she began to blink. There it was again, prodding her face with enthusiastic persistence, only when a cloud of cold breath hit her face did Integra's eyes truly open.  
"AHH!"

A pair of red eyes blinked at her and the large black dog licked the side of her face.

"Alucard what the HELL is this dog even _doing_ here-oh my god it's you."

If it was possible he actually looked rather smug as he cocked his head to the side. At that moment four more crimson eyes blinked open farther up his head and she laughed, unable to stop her hand going to his ear and gently scratching.

"The eyes are weird though." He huffed, shook of her hand indignantly and leapt from the bed. She propped herself up and swivelled round to face him.

"Let me get a better look at you." He came forwards, resting his head on her lap.

"You're so…" She stroked up his nose and ruffled his fur gently.

" _Solid_!"

He blinked questioningly.

"Solid. Un-moving, un-changing, and yet?" She leaned back to look at his lean body covered in shaggy black fur, his moist nose, his four paws and gently wavering tail.

"But you were _human_!"

He snorted.

"Shaped." She corrected herself.

.

That's how they did it. She thought to herself. Their shapes weren't important, this was a creature. Be it human shaped or dog shaped, they ran in the night and had a thirst for the blood which pumped through her veins currently keeping her alive. Elegance and beauty drew in naïve humans and violence and thirst tour them apart.

A whimper drew her attention back to the black dog with six eyes. She grinned and bent down to nuzzle him.

"Oh you are clever." She whispered. "So very clever."

It happened in a second. A brief hesitation and his body contorted and morphing smoothly into his former self. Her eyes never left his own crimson ones and she was left staring into his smug smile, she fought the urge to swallow or back away from their closeness. Instead she stared back cooly.

"You understand." He purred.

She nodded. Yes.

A moment more. "Good." He sat back onto the floor and Integra caught sight of the view outside through the window. "What!" She stood and crossed the room. "Alucard it's evening!"

"Well observed."

She whipped around. "You said you'd wake me at noon!"

He rolled his eyes and stood too. "You were tired and I allowed you to sleep, your wounds opened a bit but I sorted that out."  
She could feel her cheeks warming at the thought but refused to be swayed. "It's nearly bedtime…again!"

"And."

"Well…" She turned back to the window to mask the disappointment she felt, confusion also dawning on her as she wondered at what.

She never heard him move but he was standing next to her shoulder as if he'd always been there.

"I suppose time isn't something humans have much of." He muttered quietly. She didn't respond.

"Very well, grab something warm."

"Eh?"

"We're going outside for a more… _practical_ lesson."

…"Eh?"

He whipped up a jumper from the floor and pulled it down over her head quickly to leave her flailing for the arms.

"Since you refuse to let me teach you practical things in the bedroom." She popped through the jumper's head hole and growled at his wink. "We shall move outside to fresher air. Besides." He opened the door for her to leave, eyeing the window. "I hear it's going to be a full moon tonight."

.

…

.

Creeping out of the grounds was easy. Upon leaving her room Alucard swiftly took Integra's hand and they simply walked speedily out of the building. He strode carefully and in silence through the shadows, Integra in comparison feeling quite aware of how loudly she moved and even breathed. He strode towards the fences and Integra frowned, quickly whipping her hand away.

Alucard turned and watched her, eyebrow raised. "…I hold you and jump over." He explained.

She nodded and he gave a nod in understanding.

"That's how Jan took you isn't it."

"Hmm." She confirmed with a nod and he came closer.

"I'll be a lot more…considerate, I promise you that."

Ignoring her bleat of protest he swept her up- careful not to upset her injuries- turned and leapt in one swift bound over the school fencing.

Eyes squeezed shut she waited for the impact…and felt none.

The young knight opened her eyes to see they had landed and were already strolling down a side path-parallel to the fence.

She quickly squirmed away from him and the vampire set her down gently. "A little further." He winked, turning and continuing on. Integra growled low in her throat and tried to ignore the fluttering sensations in her tummy, instead rushing to keep up.

.

Half an hour of walking took them to a field and Integra couldn't help but smile a little as it reminded her of the Hellsing grounds. A huge expanse of land probably used for festivals and such, tall trees lined the edges and obscured any urban areas from view with their thick, viridian canopies. A strong, fresh breeze swept across the grounds, the grass bowing as one, the trees too bending. The sky was empty of clouds today, instead a fast fading orange swept over the skies.

Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply, this was far nicer than her stuffy room. Opening them again the young knight glanced to her left to see the vampire, also gazing up at the glowing amber sky. It was peaceful, almost beautiful. The vampire- though he had no need to breath, did so deeply.

.

"What can you turn into?"

… "It was such a nice moment."

"Is it a set amount of things or anything?"

He turned to her.

"Can you turn into vehicles?"

He held up a finger. "Firstly. I am not a transformer."

"I'm surprised you know what that is."  
"Two." He held up a second finger. "It takes an incredibly long time to turn into something and you somewhat need to study it. You can't turn into something if you don't know the biology…that's stupid."

The idea of vampires looking through biology books perplexed her. As if reading Integra's thoughts he continued. "A lot of vampires screw up in that area… It can hurt them…quite a bit, Like it's really truly quite an issue. Very unpleasant to witness I must say."

…"So technically if you studied you could turn into a jellyfish?"

He frowned. "Yes although I see no reason why I would attempt such a thing."  
"No one suspects a jelly fish."

He laughed. "Fair point."

She laughed too but then slowly stopped when she realized he was coming towards her. His eyes were slightly darker, his mouth contorted into a grin.

"Alucard?" He moved fasted. "What are you doing?" He ran. She screamed and ducked, a black figure leapt over head and Integra spun around to face the dog. She muttered something about warnings and stood. "What, you wanna play fetch?"

 _You're no longer impressed with this form_? Integra froze. It was his voice, though it was as if it had bypassed his mouth, her ears and been placed inside her head as if they were her own thoughts.

 _I shall try a little harder_. Before her eyes the dog began to malform. It was disturbing to say the least. Its slender body forced to expand as muscle bulged underneath the skin. His nose elongated and grew denser, his coat lengthen, his body, legs and paws becoming far denser and powerful.

"A wolf." She breathed. The transformation- though unnerving- was beautiful. A dense, muscular, black wolf stood before her.

.

Quickly she looked around. _There is no one. I would have heard them._

"How are you doing that?"

 _It's along the same lines as the telekinesis. Its planting an idea in your head…I've just decided not to control you_.

"Y'hu." She was hardly listening, instead cautiously nearing the wolf. As she did so it started growling softly. She stopped. No, he liked playing with her. He hadn't hurt her before and he wouldn't hurt her now. Confident with this knowledge she edged closer and reached out a hand. He was surprisingly soft and she couldn't help but laugh from exhilaration. He seemed to huff in annoyance and she grinned more, gently stroking his large ears.

"You're giant!" He was indeed at Integra's shoulder height whilst on all fours. "You must be very, very powerful." She breathed. If it was possible the wolf almost looked smug.

He came closer and nudged into her chin. "This is amazing!"

He turned, brushing his side against her and stopped.

 _Get on_. There was a thousand and one reasons not to, her status, common sense. She wasn't even fully healed- but he would take care of her. He's a vampire. I am mortal, I live once and god dam it I wanna ride a wolf. His head was slightly cocked to the side so as to look at her, she stared into his gleaming red eyes, grinned and hauled herself up. She winced slightly as her stomach protested but it ceased once she was comfortable.

.

 _Hang on_. She grabbed fistfuls of black fur, close to the root so as not to hurt him (which was odd because she had never thought twice about hurting a vampire…) and bent low.

He pawed at the ground, a low growling coming from the back of his throat. The sun was setting now, the sky a deep rich purple, a few stars placed carefully amidst it. She felt the muscles beneath her finger tense as he began to walk. His pace quickened, a trot, a run, a sprint.

All four paws pounded against the grass floor as she clung on. She could feel the muscles working beneath her, a force to be reckoned with as he took the corner with ease, leaning in close to the ground. A grin forced itself unknowingly across Integra's face and he broke out of the corner even faster. The wind whipt at her hair, roaring in her ears as Alucard traversed the terrain with ease. Each paw met the ground and moulded into the dirt and grass, for a split second becoming one before propelling his ferocious body forwards with ease. Trees sped past them in a green blur. Before she knew it he had taken the first length of the ginormous field and was around the next corner again. Slowly she levelled herself up a little, letting go with one hand and holding it out. She howled and Alucard howled with her.

"WOOOOOO!" It echoed over and around the field and for the first time since coming to the school Integra felt truly happy. Again he took the length of the field and they neared the next corner, this time a break in the trees allowing for an iron fence to be put up- the other side showing the end of a culdisack. On nearing this she grinned.

"Don't stop." She breathed. She heard him give a low growl and he sped up as she ducked her head low, strangely enough very aware of what was about to happen and yet ok with it. Powerful back legs bent and Alucard lunged, taking the fence in one great bound he hit the concrete floor, taking it in his stride and continuing on.

For those looking on out their windows they would see only a black blur. That was ok. People saw odd things all the time out the corner of their eyes, and they would dismiss it due to the sheer fact that it could _not_ be a large dog. That was insane.

.

Past houses and streets Alucard ran with Integra clinging on. He seemed to anticipate where people were, taking sharp turns to avoid those areas, slowing down and traversing through back gardens and alleyways when truly needed and then once more taking off at great speeds once they had passed. The sky was black when they returned to the field, leaping gently over the iron fence and trotting gently back to the other end of the field. Integra was frozen, adrenalin had meant she hadn't felt it until now but her limps and hands were aching from clinging on so tightly and her clothing had done little to prevent the wind stealing her warmth. She shivered whilst looking up at the twinkling stars and it took her by surprise when the fur beneath her fingers began to change. Hair receded back into slowly lightening skin. The form was changing and Integra wiggled cautiously to try and maintain balance. He spun beneath her, his snout flattening into the face she knew as his body thinned and became human shaped. They hit the floor- Integra still perched on top. She made to get off but hands placed either side of her hips stopped her. They weren't forceful or even firm, they were just saying you didn't _need_ to get off. Not yet.

.

A heat rose slowly in her lower body and she shook her head to clear it, swallowing.

"Lesson fini." He grinned.

Slowly she grinned back. "That was incredible."

He shrugged, resting his head on his arms. "A night like this should be enjoyed."

"Hmm." She agreed studying his face, the soft red glow of his eyes blinking up at the stars. "Isn't it lonely?"

Alucard continued to look at the sky. "Hmm?"

"Living in the night. There's not a lot of people around."

She saw him frown lightly and his eyes flickered to her… "They're not exactly who I hang out with…"

"You're with me right now, We talk so you can't be…" She stopped. He couldn't just be a wild animal. She'd come to realise this obviously, but her training- thinking of vampires as a resolute evil of this world whom were blatantly all alike- it made no sense. They had different personalities…they had of course been human at some point so maybe that didn't just disappear in a night…does it ever really disappear?

He waited for her to finish but when she didn't he said- "Sometimes I do. But you don't get the best people at night. They're often doing something shady… or clubbing."

Integra laughed.

He continued. "I suppose I prefer areas like this in that case." Integra glanced around, the wind whistled gently through the trees, a blue haze gently covering everything.

"Hmm." She agreed.

"Has to be weird wondering around in the day then."

"It's exhausting. I suppose you humans don't have very good eyes though so it helps to have a great big ball of light in the sky."

"Yes the sun." She giggled. He narrowed his eyes and she stopped slowly. "…What?"

He propped himself up on his elbows causing Integra to slide down his abdomen slightly. She gulped involuntary at the friction and focused her eyes solely on Alucard's face which at this point was grinning.

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're not angry."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"You know." He purred leaning in as she gulped again. "When you're this close, I can feel the warmest parts of your body." He was closer than she realised in the dark though and she stiffened as he nuzzled her nose with his. "Do you know which parts heat up when you're aroused Integra?"

Eyes wide she made to leap off but was stopped by his hand on her side. "Don't stop." He whispered. The realisation of him using her own words from before struck her and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She was sure he could see her burning face in the dark. She swatted his hand away and stood, backing away a sure distance and turning from him.

"Pervert." She growled, marching away.

His laughter fallowed close behind her.

.

…

.

Hope you liked =)


End file.
